


Tequila

by orphan_account



Series: ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My turn now,” He pinches some salt, rub them down James’ neck and along the curve of his exposed shoulder, licks a long stripe up to his ear, tips the shot glass back and he takes a bite of the lemon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://talktonytome.tumblr.com/post/188902562499/i-just-had-the-amazing-thought-of-bucky-and-tony)

Tony is, perusing.

It’s his first day of school as an exchange student and he’s joined the class in during their second semester. The class that has been together and getting familiar with for the last two years and a semester, and Tony is a newbie. An American among Europeans and he’s already conscious about his age – younger by half a decade at least and good lord are these people so fucking tall!

He already felt like a midget back at home but right here in Romania, Tony is feeling like a dwarf. But these people are kind, nice and very, um, familiar. In the sense that they’re not afraid to _get_ familiar; his first day and first class and this huge guy from Norway, Thor, lifted him up and spun him around until Tony shrieked like a girl. Thor was bashful about it after but he very soon saw that that was just how Thor goes around, greeting friends. And, well, nobody had befriended Tony so quickly like that before so Tony is okay with it. Thor is swell; he’s huge and over enthusiastic but all around a nice guy.

Then, there is that scary red head who reminds him of Pepper but a more violent version of her: Natalia Romanov. Her sister, Yelena Belanova; both from Russia and Tony’s lost count how many rounds of shots they’ve gone through so far. But neither looks like they’re going to tip over anytime soon, which is incredibly impressive. There’s another guy, James, whom Tony initially thought, was Natalia’s boyfriend, because they seem pretty close. She kissed his cheek and he’d piggy backed her from their last pub to this one, but the way he’s gyrating on another dude on the dance floor tells a different story.

“Enjoying your first pub crawl?” The cool brunette who hangs out with Thor asks, tipping the remaining half of her beer down her throat and Tony tries not to gawk, sipping on his own second glass of beer. He doesn’t have an issue with alcohol but he doesn’t know this lot yet, and getting drunk on his first night out with them is something he’s cautiously avoiding, even if the rest of them party with such extreme abandonment. He’s not comfortable losing his control in strange crowd, at least not when he’s so out of his element; strange country with no Rhodey or Pepper here to call for back up.

Sif, is her name. Tony remembers now. She’s tall too. Dammit. _Everyone_ is tall. “I could get used to it.” He grins at her and she grins back, just as easily. Wow, he thinks. It was never like this back at home. These people are so nice, it almost makes him wary. But he sees Natalia bending over, her ample bossom almost spilling out of her lacy blouse and Thor is there, helping her, not even a double look. He doesn’t even bat an eye, simply picks up the bill that she’d dropped, adjusts the blouse for her and she kisses him on the cheek, something soft in her eyes as he grins. He sees the way they protect each other, and he feels something inside him unwind a little.

The guy, James, stumbles over to where Tony sits, pats him on the shoulder with a silly grin on his face and he looks hammered but when he speaks, he’s still remarkably coherent. “Hey, you wanna do shots?” He asks, already signalling the bartender for a round. Yelena sidles up next to Tony and Sif hikes herself up on a free stool next to James, they seem like they’re joining in so Tony shrugs, “Sure.”

James beams. He’s hot. He’s also sweaty from dancing, is wearing a black see-through shirt and a pair of tight black leather pants, got a good five o’clock shadow going on and his eyes are so attractive. _He_ is all around attractive. “Cool. Tony right?” He slides a bill to the bartender, sitting next to Tony.

“Yup.” Tony pops his P. Taking the shot glass that James offers.

“Know how to do a tequila shot?” The guy asks, bright eyes twinkling. On the other side of Tony, Yelena snorts, muttering something in what sounds like Russian.

Sif shakes her head. “Watchout for the playboy, Tony.” She warns in a sing-song.

Tony quirks an eyebrow at James. “I know my shots.” He tells him.

James tongue slips out, red and wet, licking over his bottom lip and he leans close to swat at Yelena but he doesn’t lean back. Tony can feel his hot breath over his neck when he laughs and asks. “How about body shots?”

Heat curls up in Tony’s lower abdomen. If James think he’s inexperienced just because he’s 21 and he’s what? 26 or over, then he’s very very wrong. Tony tips his head and says, “Care to teach?”

James’ eyes glint and sparkle under the pub light; reflecting bottles hanging over head them, light bulbs shoved into them in the name of rustic décor and Tony sees the way those dark pupils dilate, sees the lime and salt by their elbow reflected in them and he smirks.

James exhales, his face still relaxed with a lazy grin and he licks his lips again, looks Tony up and down, and licks again. Then he takes his glass and murmurs, “Open up.” Tony relaxes his jaw, already feeling blood whooshing South and he holds onto his own shot glass, tipping his head back, closing his lips around the bottom of James’ shot glass. He hears giggles and snickering and soon he sees James clear eyes intent on him, feels his hand holding onto his face and his mouth closing around the top of the shot glass and he tips Tony’s head down, the tequila spilling into his mouth and Tony lets go of the glass, leaning back and smacking his mouth shut as James swallows, takes the glass out of his mouth and he winks. His hand’s still cupping Tony’s cheek and Tony holds out a slice of lemon for him which he bites, and sucks, all the while looking straight into Tony’s eyes.

“O boze.” Yelena says, sounding far away but Tony knows she’s technically just right behind him. He sees Sif giving her a look, hears the bar stools scrap against the floor and knows that they just got left alone on purpose. But he doesn’t care. He’s feeling good tonight, the crowd’s nice and James is hot. He’s not drunk or tipsy, still isn’t planning to be, but there’s really no harm in flirting with a hot guy in the prime of his youth. It’s Europe, there are no papz stalking his ass to see what the Stark heir is up to. As far as they’re concerned, he’s sound asleep in his dorm in MIT.

Ah fuck it, he thinks, leaning in to whisper huskily into James’ ear. “My turn now,” He pinches some salt, rub them down James’ neck and along the curve of his exposed shoulder, licks a long stripe up to his ear, tips the shot glass back and he takes a bite of the lemon.

James’ hand slips from his cheek to his neck and he grips Tony, yanking him forward, his tongue plunging in, chasing the last of the sour lemon down Tony’s mouth.

Two hours later, lying in a bed, naked, Tony’s wondering if he’d just fucked it all up with his new classmate.

Ten hours later, James makes him breakfast and kisses him goodbye.

Two months later, they’re the Uni’s new hot couple.

Two years later, James visits him in America, stands by his side while they lower Howard and Maria into the ground.

Ten years later, they’re engaged to be married in two months. Tony thinks, as he licks another stripe up James’ neck on his bachelor night, thank god for tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://anthonyed.tumblr.com/post/189661347797/buckytony-tequila-i-saw-this-post-and-i)


End file.
